Skychaser
* * Bipod * * |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 340 (240 in discount)|range = 5 km|level_required = 32|caption1 = The Skychaser (lock not included)|accuracy = |firing_sound = }} The Skychaser is a Primary weapon released in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It is a combination of the LMG and the sniper rifle (hence its great accuracy). It has a desert camouflage as its texture (excluding the scope). Strategy It deals massive damage, fire rate, capacity and strong mobility, and godlike accuracy. Tips *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers. *Its crosshair remain still all the time, allowing the user to use this as a long-range weapons. Take advantage of that. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Skychaser can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It has great amount of capacity, so do not mind firing much, that is until you are aiming for an enemy. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Take advantage of its silent firing sound, which is true unlike SWAT Rifle, whose firing sound is audible. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *The scope also makes it good in place of a loud sniper rifle. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. Counters *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *It isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. Be aware if he has a surprise weapon. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Crowding its users can make short works of its users, too. But be careful if he switches to another weapon to finish you off. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long ranges. *Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Area damage can make short work on its users in close range. *The ultimate accuracy of this weapon prohibits you from camping on one spot, so make sure to move to different spots often. *Any one shot kill weapons can do the trick. *Attack the users from behind, which is his or her weakest, since he may not have time allowance to retaliate. Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Firing sound *Black Mamba's (minimized by 75%) Performance Analysis Trivia *It is added in the 19.0.0 Desert Camo Kit. *This is based on the Soviet RPK-16 light machine gun/squad automatic weapon. *It looks like the stronger version of Comrade's Machine. *Its capacity was increased from 96 to 150 in 13.7.0 update. *In the 14.3.0 update, its price was reduced from 445 to 340 . *It shares the features of both the LMG and sniper rifle. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" in 15.0.0. *The bipod became usable in the 15.3.0 update. *This is the first Primary weapon to exhibit the Sniper weapon behaviors, such as its ultimate accuracy and the 10X scope. *In the 15.4.0, the firing sound of the weapon became much more minimized, allowing the user to snipe enemies silently. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update. Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary